


爱情可以当饭吃

by Popcat



Series: 耍智障系列 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/pseuds/Popcat
Summary: 简介：沙雕文 种庄稼的瓦肯人汉子。





	爱情可以当饭吃

Spock从小关心民生大计，时刻体谅在宇宙边疆饱受困扰的穷苦外星人。故此在18岁的他时候选择了瓦肯科学院，并且毕业后成为了一名植物学家。他选择去瓦肯最干旱贫瘠的土地上育种基地工作，意图研究出一种可以在极端恶劣条件下成长的农作物。

由于瓦肯毒辣的太阳和极端气温，Spock在工作时选择轻装上阵。于是在开始科研工作后的第一个星期，Spock暴露在外的皮肤就变成了比他的眼睛更浅一点的淡巧克力色，并且在他苍白的锁骨和手臂上形成了三条分明的肤色分界线，以至于Amanda和他通话的时候呆愣几秒后就发出咯咯的傻笑。

Spock完全不懂关于肤色的娱乐性在哪里，但是他一直不是很懂人类，所以就没有放在心上。

Spock的育种工作在几个月后陷入停滞，要知道一个成功的成果是要有无数次失败当先例的，对瓦肯人来说也是如此，Spock已经把影响作物关键基因片段定位缩小到可以实验的范围，然而却一直无法让其正确表达，这个时候他意识到他需要一种能够极大刺激作物生长的物质。

故此他开始在网上搜索物美价廉的催发剂，在项目启动的初期他没有足够的资金预算和把握去购买当前世面上的高端催发剂，在一段时间的查询后，一条广告吸引了他的注意力，从玲琅满目的各类植物用品中脱颖而出。这条广告相当简洁，并且几乎都是由暗色大色块构成的，仿佛是用某种古老的文档编辑器制作出来的。

“出售：金坷垃——能够使庄稼亩产两千八，吸收两米一下的氮磷钾。

购买须知：送货上门，提供一个月的免费试用期，确保你家有足够大的空间，充足的水和食物来源，来往运费需要买家承担。”

通过广告艺术风格和标准语的用法，Spock判断这是一条来自地球的广告，在一番思索后他当即决定试用金坷垃。联系了表现的非常不耐烦的店主并且支付了一笔信用点后，Spock得到了一个月的试用期。发货进度很快，第二天Spock就收到了金坷垃正在路上的消息，他对人类的工作效率感到很满意。

到了收货的那天，Spock带着草帽，手上套着防护手套站在育种基地的门口等着金坷垃送货上门，悬浮巴士准时停在他面前，随后一个带着墨镜的金发人类背着一个长度超过他头顶的旅行包，抱着一个大箱子从车上走下来。

Spock本来认为这是来送货的人，但是在巴士留下一阵尘土开走后他不禁怀疑起自己的判断来。

面前的金发人类把箱子放在地上，往下压了压墨镜，露出一双湛蓝色的眼睛：“你好，我是Jam-不，金坷垃，我特别会种庄稼，你可以叫我Jim。”

Spock没有料到结果会是这样的。

Jim对他露齿而笑，牙齿在阳光下闪闪发光：“顺便说一句，你的晒痕不错。”

随后Spock独自一人的生活中多了一个金色的身影。这个育种基地只有他一个人，因为就连大部分瓦肯人都不愿意来这个“鸟不拉屎”（Jim大声抱怨）的地方，这里离最近的居民聚集地有20英里远，除了每一个星期才会来两次的补给班车以外没有任何其他的公共交通，Jim运气很好的和Spock的当月补给一起到了育种站。

“我现在算是你的雇员了。”Jim扯着自己的衬衫口扇风，一些汗水源源不断的从他的脖子流到他的衣服里，那副墨镜插在他的上衣口袋里发出克啦克啦的碰撞声，“所以你要给我一个住的地方，话说回来这鬼地方到底有没有环境控制系统。”

Spock木然的安排他住在一间废弃的实验室里并且告诉他只有大棚和正在使用的实验室里有温度控制装置，如果他想使用温度控制系统那么Spock就要从他的伙食里面克扣掉费用，这明显把Jim震慑住了，Spock对此感到很满意。但是第二天Spock就在地板上发现了睡的仰面朝天几乎全裸的Jim，这种惊吓让他的手几乎不可察觉的抖了一个上午。

Spock只好宣布Jim可以使用环境控制系统。

第三天Jim在Spock吃饭的时候告诉Spock他吃不惯全素食的瓦肯餐点，瓦肯人切下一块植物的根茎慢条斯理地咀嚼并阐明这里只供应植物制品，想要其他食品请自行解决，然后第四天Spock就在客厅复制机上发现了多出来的外星菜肴。

第五天的时候Spock带Jim去看了他的试验田，并且试图让Jim发挥广告中的功效。

第二个星期过半的时候Spock确认这个人类除了好吃懒做以外没有其他功能，不仅吃的多，喝的多，并且睡的也多。

当他冒着阳光在试验田里检查每一株植株的时候Jim就躺在门廊下并排拼起来的椅子上打盹，喘气和发表各种毫无意义的言论。

“热死了！”Jim有气无力的喊道。

正在一人高的植物丛中检查植物叶片视野受限而且又闷又热的Spock感到胸口一阵发闷，一种冲动从他的心中升起，他以前从未有过这种感觉，于是把他这种强烈的冲动转变成检查作物的动力。

“我好累！”又是一个工作日，Jim瘫在椅子上，脚翘在对面的椅子背上，这回他把凳子面对面的放在一起。

而Spock在红色的土地上背朝蓝天的辛苦劳作，他一铲子戳进土里，比任何一次都要用力，他终于发现人类存在的意义，那就是那些看似只是在抱怨的话让他更加有动力完成现在的工作。Spock发觉自己不能理解这之间的存在的激励关系，唯一值得欣慰的是他也许不是一个完全遭受虚假广告的欺骗的受害者了。

一个月的试用期说长不长说短不短，到了结束的那天，Spock还没来得及开口Jim就提出自己要回地球去的想法，Spock同意了，然后他站在育种中心门口看着Jim跳上那辆巴士绝尘而去。现在他才发现Jim的皮肤颜色已经变得比自己的更深一点，比来的时候晒黑了不少。

有时候Jim会在半夜醒来往他的肩膀上搭一件衣服，或是坐在他旁边看他写论文，Spock很怀疑他到底看不看得懂，因为Jim总是看的很专注，但是更多的时候他就这么趴在桌面上睡着了。

Spock在Jim走后的第二天收拾了他的床铺，上面还有Jim的味道和一些残留的薯片渣滓，Spock内心挣扎着没有把那些土豆片留下。

之后的两个月，Spock成功研究出了一种可以用于极端环境的多倍体作物，并且因此为育种中心赢得了一大笔拨款。Spock想到如果Jim在这里那么自己就再也不用听他抱怨温度和伙食的问题。

Spock本认为自己没有机会再见到Jim，然而第三个月的第二个星期随着他的补给而来的仍然是那个人类。

Spock发现他比起之前消瘦了很多，皮肤又恢复到白生生的颜色。

Jim站在Spock面前挠了挠脑袋：“那什么，Bones虐待我，我想了想，虽然种庄稼又苦又累，但是还是跟着你比较好。”

End

Jim回地球的时候发生了什么：McCoy在看到明显发福，又圆又黑又红润的Jim的时候内心的崩溃可想而知，他始终搞不懂Jim是怎么在一个只有素食而且还天天从事高强度体力劳动的地方长了二十磅体重的；Jim再次溜去瓦肯星后McCoy气势汹汹的往育种站打了一通电话，终于在和Spock的激烈交锋中找到了原因。

Spock也曾控诉过McCoy的欺骗。

Spock：这是虚假广告。

McCoy：金色的，会克啦克啦的响，你还有什么不满意的。

多年后，Spock向McCoy袒露他对Jim行为的不合逻辑冲动，McCoy听后沉默了片刻告诉瓦肯人你那是被气的。


End file.
